Bazzar Venombrew
Bazzar Venombrew is a Goblin Alchemist turned toximancer who became known fare and wide for his schemes of mischief and wickedness across the face of Terfall. Biography Bazzar Venombrew was born around the year of 140PD to his father, Zand and Zazzy in the badlands. When he was young, his father, who was an alchemist in the alchemy guild, taught him alchemist skills and Bazzar soon developed into an accomplished alchemist. He joined the alchemy guild when he was old enough to and he became an ever better alchemist, some would say one of the best. He participated in the War for Katanova, creating potions for warriors. One day he was asked to make healing potions for a group of warriors. He accidently mixed the wrong ingredients and created a poisonous potion, poisoning the warriors and as a result, killed them. He was removed from the alchemy guild after this and Bazzar fled the goblins in the badlands believing that he still wanted to train in potion brewing. When he left, he heard goblins chanting, making fun of him, using the name "venom brewer.' He used this as the starting point for his last name, which Goblins do not usually have. He joined the academy of magic consequently and studied the element of poison. With the new skills he learnt over the course of 2 years, his potions became more potent and deadly. However, when he did leave the academy, he was less of an alchemist than before. He had become a toximancer. Instead of brewing potions, he brewed spells. He left the academy believing he knew enough but now with nowhere else to go, he began to travel the world, sometimes with the likes of others, like the Merchant Guild, causing mischief as he goes. He was believed to be some sort of mercenary until he died. Such that on some occasions, he was hired by katanovians in the kingdom of stars. He adopted the name of "Venombrew" due to past experiences. He was hired for almost a decade. When he wasn't being a mercenary, he was causing mischief. Personality Bazzar is mischievous, some would say cunning and evil. He is like this because he wants attention and he is also frustrated that he now has nowhere to go. Appearance He is small and wears a hood, which is mostly black and purple. He is sometimes seen with his hood down. After he left the academy of magic, his hood appeared ripped and worn out. Equipment He wears light armour. As well as this, he can sometimes been seen with a staff or a sceptre. The sceptre has a purple and red gem on it and contains poison energy. Trivia *Requested by lichkingthe2nd *His name is based on the word bazaar but is slightly altered *He has a last name, which is unusual for tribal races such as his own, the goblins. * His catchphrase is "let's brew." This is often followed by the line "venom" and then Bazzar starts to fire his poison projectiles and spells at his enemy. * Even though he is a toximancer, he still carries potions with him. References *http://corneliodragon.deviantart.com/art/warlocks-everywhere-289277456 Category:Characters Category:Non Canon Category:Goblins Category:Alchemists Category:Toximancers